


עולם חדש

by TheSilverSeeker



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Relationship, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, nothing trigger-y I hope, talking about feelings
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: קרולי יודע מה הוא מרגיש כלפי המלאך, ושבמוקדם או במאוחר הוא יצטרך להתמודד עם זה.מה שהוא לא מוכן להתמודד איתו זה מה שקרה בשבת, כשהחנות נשרפה והוא הרגיש כאילו סוף העולם הקדים בכמה שעות.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	עולם חדש

**Author's Note:**

> הייתי אמורה להכין תיק לצבא אתמול אבל אז אמרתי היי אולי אני אשאר ערה יותר מדי ואכתוב פאנפיק במקום, אז כאילו, עכשיו אני חייבת לפרסם

קרולי יודע שהוא משקר לעצמו - וזאת לא בדיוק בעיה, הוא שד, הקריירה שלו בנויה על שקרים, אבל יש עניין אחד שצף שוב ושוב, ועכשיו כשהספירה לאחור החלה הוא חוזר יותר ויותר.

יש לו רשימה של סיבות להציל את העולם, כפי שהוא מספר למלאך: יין טוב ומסעדות יוקרה, סרטים של ג'יימס בונד ומחזות זמר של סונדהיים, וחנויות ספרים מתחרות ככה שאתה לא צריך להתמודד עם כל כך הרבה לקוחות, ובתי קפה קטנים שבהם כולם מכירים אותך, והאזורים האלה בפארק שבהם אתה כמעט יכול להאמין שאתה לא נמצא באמצע מטרופולין, וחמש דקות של שמש ביום לפני שאנגליה נזכרת מה היא…

 _ואתה,_ הוא לא אומר. אתה, עדיין כאן, איתי, אחרי כל הזמן הזה - למרות, בגלל, _בזכות_ כל מה שקרה, ואני לא רוצה לאבד אותך, _אני לא יכול לאבד אותך_. 

הוא לא יודע מתי זה התחיל, מתי הסכם מטעמי נוחות הפך לחברות כנה, ומתי הופיעו הרגשות האלה, מתי הפגישות שלהם נהיו משהו שהוא מצפה לו, והמחשבה על אזירפאל עוררה בו חמימות, ומגע לא מכוון של אצבעות מטופחות כנגד ידו גרם ללבו הלא-נחוץ להחסיר פעימה, וקרולי לא רוצה - לא מוכן - לקבל עולם בלי זה, בלי הדבר העדין והמופלא שהוא נעשה מודע אליו רק במאות האחרונות, _בלעדיו._

גם אם חלק ממנו יודע שזה לא יקרה לעולם.

*

יום ראשון מתקרב לסיומו, העולם החדש משלים את עשרים וארבע השעות הראשונות שלו, ועד כה אף אחד לא ניסה לשנות את זה, והכל בסדר. הכל, חוץ מזה שקרולי לא מסוגל לישון, וכל פעם שהוא מנסה הוא מתעורר אחרי כמה דקות שטוף זיעה קרה, ואת הדקות הבאות הוא מבלה בניסיון להזכיר לריאות שלו שהן לא צריכות להיות שם ושאין שום סיבה שהוא יתנשף ככה. 

הוא שוכב ער במשך עוד קצת זמן - כמה, בעצם, הוא לא בטוח - ומחליט שהוא לא יכול לעשות את זה יותר. הוא קם ומנופף בידו, והפיג'מה שלו (מכנסיים רפויים וחולצה שגדולה עליו בכמה מידות) מוצאת את עצמה מוחלפת בחליפה הרגילה, והשיער שלו, שנראה פרוע במידה סבירה שלא מסגירה את כל ההתהפכות במיטה, נשאר כפי שהוא. בדרך הוא חוטף בקבוק יין שפעם אולי היה משהו אחר, ויוצא.

עד שהוא מגיע לחנות הספרים השעה כבר אחרי חצות, אבל זה לא ממש משנה. אזירפאל יושב מאחורי הדלפק, מסיים ספר, וכנראה לא זז ממקומו מאז שהם נפרדו באותו אחר צהריים. הוא מרים את ראשו כשפעמון הדלת מצלצל ונראה מבולבל אך לא מאוכזב. "כבר מאוחר, קרולי," הוא אומר.

"אני יודע," קרולי מושך בכתפיו, מחליק את ידו בהיסח דעת על פני הספרים על מדף אקראי בדרכו אל פנים החנות. "חשבתי לקפוץ בכל מקרה, אולי נרים כוסית ל-"

זה נמשך שבריר שנייה, אולי פחות, אבל מבטו נח על כריכה כלשהי והוא _נזכר_ בספר הזה, לפני פחות מיומיים, נח בוער על הרצפה בין כמה אחרים שהתפזרו ליד מדף שקרס בגלל הלהבות והתמוטט, והוא מרגיש את האש סביבו מאכלת נייר ועץ ואת שולי מכנסיו ואת החום מתגבר והעשן חונק ואזירפאל, איפה _אזירפאל_ -

זכוכית מתנפצת והוא ממצמץ, ומגלה שהוא נרתע לאחור והנשימות שלו הרבה יותר מדי מהירות, והבקבוק שוכב ברסיסים על הרצפה לידו. "...יקירי?" הוא מרים את ראשו בתנועה כמעט מכנית ופוגש במבטו של אזירפאל, שכעת עומד. "אתה בסדר?" 

הוא נד בראשו פעם, פעמיים. "אולי אתה צודק," הוא מאלץ את עצמו להגיד, ומתחיל להסתובב חזרה לכיוון הדלת. "באמת נהיה מאוחר, אני-"

הוא מרגיש את אזירפאל מתקרב, חוצה את כל המרחק ביניהם למעשה, לפני שהוא מספיק ומגיע לדלת. "קרולי," המלאך לוחש בקול כל כך שקט שקרולי כמעט ולא שומע. הוא מרגיש את ההיסוס הרגעי, ואז, יד נחה על כתפו-

_אש, דם ואש ועשן והוא כבר לא יכול לראות אז הוא צועק, צורח, נאבק בצריבה המתגברת בגרונו וחוזר על שם אחד, עד שמשהו פוגע בו והוא נופל, המשקפיים מתגלגלים ממנו והלאה והוא מגשש, מנסה לקום, והוא חרד מהרגע שבו ייתקל במשהו שמרגיש כמו גוף אנושי אבל אין כלום והוא לא עונה והוא איננו איננו איננו-_

הוא רוצה לצרוח, לצאת משם, להתפרץ או להתרחק, אבל כשהלהבות סביבו נעלמות נשארת יבבה שבורה, ואיכשהו יבבה נוספת באה בעקבותיה, ולפני שהוא מספיק להבין מה קורה קרולי קורס, נופל, _נופל_ לתוך זרועותיו של אזירפאל, קובר את פניו בחזהו ומנסה להחניק דמעות שרק ממשיכות לזלוג ומאיימות להטביע אותו, ובתוך כל זה המלאך נותר העוגן היחיד שלו, עוטף אותו בזרועותיו בצורה מגושמת מעט ולוחש דברי נחמה חסרי פשר בעוד אצבעותיו של קרולי מתחפרות בחולצתו והוא לא מפסיק לרעוד. 

"א-אני…" הוא משתנק, עוצר, ומתחיל מחדש. "חש-שבתי שאיבדתי אותך, בשריפה, לא יכולתי למצוא אותך, וא-" הוא שוב מייבב. "לא הספקתי- לא אמרתְ- אזירפאל, חשבתי שאתה-"

לרגע רעידות גופו הן התנועה היחידה בחדר, ואז אזירפאל אומר, "לא ידעת," וקרולי יכול לדמיין את עיניו נפערות לאור התובנה. "עד שהגעת, אתה לא…" אחת מידיו עוזבת את גבו של קרולי, והוא מלטף את שיערו, כמעט בהיסח דעת, אבל לרגע קרולי מרגיש מוגן, מרגיש בבית. "אני מצטער," המלאך לוחש, וקרולי שוקע עמוק יותר לתוכו. 

הם נשארים במצב הזה לזמן מה, קרולי רועד פחות ופחות ואזירפאל ממשיך ללטף את ראשו, עד שקרולי נרגע, עד שעוברים כמה רגעים והוא נשאר רגוע, עד שאזירפאל שואל בהיסוס: "מה רצית להגיד לי? לפני…?"

"הו. אר. זה…" _מטופש,_ חלק ממנו מזכיר. _לא אפשרי, ובכל מקרה, מה יכול להיות מגוחך יותר משד מאוהב? זאת דרך בטוחה להרוס את המעט שיש לכם, שלא אמור להיות לך._ הוא נד בראשו. "שום דבר, אני…" הוא נעשה מודע לפתע - מודע הרבה יותר - לעובדה שהוא עדיין נצמד אל המלאך, ליד על גבו ולזו שבשיערו, ולאט ובזהירות, ולא ברצון, הוא מנתק את עצמו מספיק כדי להביט בפניו. הוא לא עושה את זה; הוא די בטוח שאם יביט בעיניים הכחולות האלה הוא לא יוכל להסתיר מהן דבר. במקום זה הוא ממקד את מבטו ביד שעברה לנוח על כתפו, עדיין נוכחת, עדיין קרובה. 

_אתה תאבד את זה._

"כשנסענו לטאדפילד, ואמרת שהרגשת אהבה, התכוונת כמו אהבה ל _בריאה_ או…?" הוא משאיר את השאלה תלויה באוויר כפי שהיא, לא לגמרי בטוח איך הוא היה משלים אותה. או _אהבה אישית?_ או _כמו שאני מרגיש כלפיך?_ או _שזה הסוג היחיד שמלאך בכלל מסוגל…?_

"מישהו מאוד אהב את המקום ההוא," אזירפאל עונה באיטיות, כאילו הוא בעצמו לא יודע מה יהיו המילים הבאות שיגיד. "זה לא היה הסוג היחיד של אהבה שהרגשתי שם, אבל…" היד עוזבת את כתפו של קרולי ומתרוממת אל פניו, נחה על לחיו, והוא מרים את ראשו כלא מאמין. "רציתי שתהיה מוכן לדבר על האחר." 

זה לא באמת קורה. זה טוב מכדי להיות אמיתי. ובכל זאת… "אתה מתכוון שאתה…?" הוא לא מסוגל לעצור את הרעד הקל בקולו, וכשאזירפאל מתחיל להנהן זה כל האישור שהוא צריך, והוא שוב נכרך סביבו, מושך אותו אליו ולא מרפה, הוא חיכה זמן רב מכדי להרפות, וכשהמלאך לוחש, "גם אני אותך," דמעות, אחרות לגמרי, נקוות בעיניו. 

"אני מצטער שלקח לי כל כך הרבה זמן," הוא אומר. "כל השנים האלה מעולם לא חשבתי- קיוויתי-" הוא מתרחק, רק מספיק כדי להסתכל עליו, ולוחש בחרדת קודש, " _אזירפאל_." 

ואזירפאל קורן לעברו, חם ומזמין וכל מה שגן עדן מעולם לא הצליח להיות, והמילה "יקירי" לא מספיקה לעזוב את שפתיו לפני שקרולי פוגש אותן בחצי הדרך, צולל מבלי לטבוע, וברגע הזה, ברגע הזה הוא יכול להאמין שאיכשהו הכל יהיה בסדר. 


End file.
